Harry Potter and the Forgotten Son
by Lalene Brooks
Summary: On Hiatus...May not continue. Harry was looking forward to a nice normal holiday then he finds out that Aunt Petunia has had a baby, and as if that wasn't enough. A strange boy shows up and turns Harry's life upside down. Then there's the school year!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Related trademarks are copy write and I hold no claim to ownership. I only own the plot and the characters that aren't cannon.

This Chapter: This little prelude is merely so you can understand what will later relevant and not explained to the 'how' category.

Author Notes: I've been writing this Fic over a long time, So long I decided to re-post it. Hopefully I'll get it finished. It's actually a fifth year fic (I didn't much like OotP compared to the others) Reviews welcome but not expected. Criticisms, plot holes and other confusing factors are requested if you do decide to review, but you don't have to. Just read and enjoy.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Forgotten Son**

_**Prologue**_

"We are so proud you have decided to adopt a child from us. Here at Saint James' Orphanage we handle children between the ages of one and eleven, but in this area that's still a lot of children, mind." The plump nun hurried the family out of the office. "I take it you are eager to look around and meet the children?" David and Rachel Potter were paying a visit to a muggle orphanage with their five-year-old son, James. True they were a wizarding family but the couple had heard that some strange things were happening there.

"Mum!" James said pulling on Rachel's dress, "I want to get a sister!" David chuckled as Sister Mary-Renkin led them into a large hall.

"This is where the older children are playing because it's raining." She said with a cheerful smile. "Be careful, there are some little sinners in here. I must go and see to the youngsters." True to her word as soon as she left the kids went wild. Well, some did. However there was one girl who didn't seem to get at all rowdy. She just sat in the corner reading a particularly thick book for a young girl. As David and Rachel looked around the chaotic room, James studied her. He watched as an older boy with an armful of water bombs crept up to her and began his assault. He watched as the girl cried out against the attack. He saw her getting angrier and angrier. He saw a water bomb explode in the attacker's hand. The boy, thinking he had simply squeezed too hard, continued his envoy. That is until he felt a tap on his back. He turned to be faced with a boy about half his age, a boy he had never seen before.

"Hey, you new?" The boy asked James, who shook his head.

"Nope, I'm adopting and I want you to leave her alone." The boy laughed.

"Maybe you haven't heard. I'm Matt and no kid tells me what to do!" He chuckled threateningly.

"Until now." James replied confidently.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Matt asked dropping the last of his water bombs.

"James, Don't you hurt him!" Rachel called across the room.

"I won't Mum." James called back. Matt just laughed. He stopped, though, when James grabbed him around his waist and flipped him over his hip. Matt fell to the floor. He hastily got to his feet and charged at James. James just sidestepped and tripped him up.

"James." Rachel warned

"He ain't hurt Mum." James said back "But he will be if he doesn't back off."

"Fair enough." Rachel laughed. James always gave them a chance to back out and, to Matt's credit, he did. James laughed and knelt down next to the girl with the rather large volume of 'Sword in the Stone' in her lap.

"Wow, You're good. I wish you could teach me some moves." She said nervously. James smiled.

"Who's your favourite character?" He asked pointing to the book.

"Merlin." She said quickly. "I think it'd be cool to be a wizard."

"It is." James said and the girl gave him a puzzled look. "What's your name?"

"Sara." She answered quietly

"Well, Sara," James said "How would you like me you teach you some moves?" Sara's face brightened.

"How long will you be here?" She asked. James laughed

"I didn't mean here. Do you want to know a secret? I am a wizard and I bet my Silver Arrow that you're one too." Sara was shocked but she let him help her up and lead her over to his parents.

After all the paperwork was done, Sara was sitting in the back of a car with James, marvelling at the size of the interior and how easily is seemed to slide through traffic.

"This'll be great! We'll be best friends and when we're old enough we'll go to Hogwarts together!" But James didn't realise how far apart together was.

Six years later, the Sorting Hat had sung it's song, James had just been sorted into Griffindor and it was time for;

"Potter, Sara." Said a much younger Professor McGonagall and Sara stepped up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. The Hat was silent for longer than James would have liked. Sara had changed since the day the Potters had adopted her. Yes, she and James had been friends but… The Great Hall had gone silent and not even the fifth year sitting at the Hufflepuff table, Sybill Trelawny, could have known the size of the wedge that would work its way between James and Sara by the next word spoken. The Hat opened its mouth (at the brim) to shout a name making Sara and James jump.

"SLYTHERIN!" It had shouted.

* * *

Author Notes: In case some of you decided to review and point out that James is only 5 and couldn't have possible defeated the bully here's how he can. Age and size are nothing. Rachel's sister happens to be a seer and they know of the upcoming war so James was taught physical defence from an early age. The bully not expecting it or knowing defence tactics himself was easily defeated. 


	2. Dreams, Babies and Snakes

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is a puppet… I'm a puppeteer. I don't own him I just make him do crazy stuff.

**Story Summary**: Harry was looking forward to a nice normal holiday then he finds out that Aunt Petunia has had a baby, and as if that wasn't enough. A strange boy shows up and turns Harry's life upside down. Then there's the school year!

**This Chapter:** Harry comes home from fourth year to find a surprise…

**Author Notes:**

**Chapter 1**

Dreams, Babies and Snakes

Harry Potter was simply following Uncle Vernon out of the station, but just as they left Uncle Vernon stopped so suddenly Harry nearly crashed into him.

"Listen up boy, your Aunt Petunia has had a baby girl so we're both very tired from taking care of her. That means no funny business, none what so ever. Got it?" Uncle Vernon whispered to Harry. Harry just noticed how tired he looked. He could tell that he'd better behave if he didn't want to be locked the cupboard again. So he nodded. Uncle Vernon turned and started walking again. Harry was full of questions but decided this wasn't the best time to ask them all so he settled on one.

"Uncle Vernon?" He asked cautiously

"What?" Grunted Uncle Vernon in reply

"What's her name?" He asked

"Denekar." Came the short reply. They traveled home silently.

Uncle Vernon walked through the door, leaving Harry to cope with his trunk. Harry dragged his trunk upstairs as quietly as possible and dragged it to the end of his bed. With nothing better to do he lay on the bed, but realizing how tired he was, drifted off to sleep.

He was running through the endless path, hedges lining the way. Seeing the end he ran faster. He turned the corner and was faced with Wormtail

"Kill the spare." A croaky voice said from somewhere. Cedric's dead body collapsed on his, knocking him over. He scrambled to his feet and ran. The once straight path had now become a labyrinth of twists, turns and dead ends. He kept running all the while hearing 'Kill the spare' in the raspy voice that had been Voldemort. He came to a dead end and turned to face whatever was behind him. He looked up and there was Cedric's ghost holding up what used to be Cedric.

"You killed me." The ghost said, Harry shook his head and tried to back further into the bush. "YOU LET ME DIE!"

"NO! It wasn't me it was Wormtail!" Harry protested

"YOU killed me!" Cedric's ghost insisted. Harry closed his eyes and dug into his pockets for his wand. He heard an evil laugh and opening his eyes saw the fully revitalized Voldemort standing over Cedric's body, holding Harry's wand. Voldemort chuckled evilly.

"_Morsemorde_!" he shouted and held the wand to the sky. The huge skull and snake emblem shined in the sky, glaring down at Harry. Then Voldemort turned on Harry and with Harry's own wand cried out "_Avada Kedavra_!" A green light rushed toward Harry.

Harry sat up on his bed in a cold sweat. He looked toward the window, but it wasn't there. He took a good look around and realized his bed had been moved so a cot could fit into the room. Well at least he knew where baby Denekar would be sleeping. He examined the layout of the room, cot to the left and feeding stuff on the table. Hedwig softly clicking her beak interrupted him. He went over to her cage thankful she hadn't started screeching.

"Thanks Hedwig, I'd better send a letter to everyone before they send an owl here, especially pig," Harry opened his trunk and took out a roll of parchment and a quill and placing it on the quarter of the table that was left after the feeding stuff and Hedwig's cage had been put there. He thought for a while then wrote a quick note.

_Dear Everyone,_

_DON'T SEND ANY OWLS! My Aunt has had a baby. She's sleeping in my room so I can't have owls coming in and out, so until further notice NO OWLS! I'll have Hedwig come around when I have worked something out._

_Please cross your name off the list, give the letter back and tell Hedwig who to deliver to next._

_From Harry_

_The Weasleys_

_Hermione_

_Snuffles_

_Dumbledore_

_Hagrid_

He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and took her on his arm over to the window.

"OK Hedwig, this has to go to lots of people, I want you to take it to the Weasley's first. Better deliver it to Mrs. Weasley. That way the whole house will know, ok?" Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately and flew out the window that Harry had opened. He watched as Hedwig flew out into the night in, what he assumed was, the direction of the Weasley's house. He continued to watch until Hedwig had completely disappeared from the sky.

Suddenly Harry jumped and after a few seconds he realized what the strange noise was. Baby Denekar was crying. Harry wasn't sure what to do, so instead he stood, back to the window and stared and the screaming infant. Uncle Vernon came in wearing his night robe.

"Shut that window boy! Do you want the baby to get sick?" he grumped as he picked up Denekar. Harry hastily shut the window and had only just turned around when Uncle Vernon handed Denekar to him. Harry instinctively raised his arms to cradle the infant. "Make yourself useful boy, and feed her. I have work tomorrow."

Harry watched the retreating figure of Uncle Vernon walk out of the door and around the corner. Then he noticed Uncle Vernon's snores and realized that Denekar wasn't crying and as he recalled, now that he thought of it, she had stopped the instant Uncle Vernon let her go. Harry wasn't sure what to do. He went over to the table and looked at the feeding stuff. There was some kind of contraption with a bottle in it. He took the bottle out and discovered that it was warm. There was some baby formula in the bottle so Harry tested it on his arm. It didn't feel hot, just a nice warm temperature. He sat down on the bed and held the bottle to Denekar's mouth. She latched on to it and started sucking. Harry held the bottle for her and thought about what he was going to do all summer. There wasn't really anything he could do. He'd have to think about it in the morning. Before he knew it Denekar had finished. He patted her on the back, learning from Muggle health class you had to do that with little babies. Denekar let out an almighty burp, for a baby her size, and Harry took her to the change table. He changed her nappy and put on a fresh one. By that time Denekar was sleeping again. He lay her back down gently in the crib. He sat down on his bed again and looked at the clock. It was only 4 am. What was he going to do until it was light? He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Just thinking about nothing in particular. He looked at the clock after what seemed like an hour. 4:10, Damn. He looked over to the cot again to see baby Denekar staring at him in silence. Harry didn't claim to be an expert on babies but he was pretty sure that if they weren't sleeping they were screaming, eating or being entertained. Truth be told it actually spooked him a bit, but for some reason he knew she would grow up on his side. Denekar smiled at him and then closed her eyes again. Harry lay back and closed his eyes as well.

"GET UP BOY!"

Harry sat up quickly to hear Aunt Petunia's voice screaming at him. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep again. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when Aunt Petunia laid Denekar into his arms.

"Feed her while I get Vernon's breakfast and be careful."

Harry did what he had done the night before and selected a bottle from the warmer and held it for Denekar. He had noticed that she hadn't been crying at all when Aunt Petunia was holding her but she seemed pleased to be back in Harry's arms. He fed her and changed her but instead of putting her back in her cot he lay her down on his bed and got changed. He tossed his dirty clothes on the bed next to her and opened his trunk to get clean ones. He didn't notice that his wand had fallen out of his pocket. But he did notice when Denekar grabbed hold of it and accidentally let loose some red sparks. He took the wand from her and put it under the loose floorboard, which was hard to get at now that it was under the cot. He finished getting changed and then he picked her up. She flashed a cheeky smile. He looked around for a ministry owl. But one didn't come.

'Maybe they didn't see it.' he thought 'They've got to be really busy now that they have Dumbledore trying to convince them that Voldemort's back.' He carried Denekar downstairs to see that Uncle Vernon had left for work and Aunt Petunia was trying to get Dudley to calm down. He was having another temper tantrum about the diet. She gave up and turned around.

"Denniekins! Did my precious little girl have her breakfast?" Aunt Petunia took Denekar from Harry and gave her a cuddle.

"I fed and changed her." Harry said Aunt Petunia looked at him, but remarkably the loathing wasn't there.

"Good. Your breakfast is on the table." She said, not thankful, not loathing just… neutral.

Harry looked at his plate as he walked over to the table. Breakfast consisted of a banana and two plain rice cakes. He snapped a piece off a rice cake a tried it. It tasted like Styrofoam. He handed the rest of the rice cakes to Dudley, who wolfed them down without thinking about the taste. Harry ate his banana and noticed that Dudley must have had to cope with the diet at school too because he looked a bit thinner. Harry looked around and wondered what he should do. He spotted Uncle Vernon's discarded newspaper and decided he'd look at that for the morning. He picked it up and took it into the lounge room. Splurged across the front page was a story with the headline '**SNAKES GO APE!**' Some snakes that the zoo had bought had bitten the zoo snake keeper. And because they were new to the zoo they hadn't had their venom removed yet. The story told about how the snake keeper was in hospital and would take a few months to fully recover and until that time they were looking for a temporary replacement. Harry thought for a while and decided to go for the job. He knew he didn't have any qualifications, but how many snake keepers could talk to their charges?

He asked Aunt Petunia if he could go for a long walk and after she said yes went down to the shed. He pulled out Dudley's street bike, which he had only ridden once, took the helmet off the handle bar and put it on his head. That done he snuck off to the zoo. It wasn't long until he was at the Surrey zoo. When he arrived he asked if he could see the manager and the ticket booth operator looked at him skeptically. When he said he was serious, the ticket man called over a security man and asked him to escort Harry to the manager's office. Harry followed the security man, ignoring the stares from other families that had already come to spend the day. When they reached the office Harry thanked the security man and knocked on the door. It opened straight away and a woman greeted him. She pointed to a chair and left. Harry sat down in a comfortable chair facing the desk. The manager was a stocky man but not fat like Uncle Vernon.

"Well. What can I do for you, young man?" he asked. He sounded nice enough. Harry told him that he wanted to become the temporary snake keeper. The manager looked stunned. "That's a dangerous job. What's your name, son."

"Harry Potter, sir." Harry replied simply. The manager squinted as if he knew Harry but was trying to remember where from.

"Would that be the Harry Potter my sister is always talking about?" Harry was stunned. He hadn't expected this reply.

"Uh, depends, what does your sister do?" Harry asked cautiously. He always knew he was a topic of conversation, complaint even, when Aunt Petunia was chatting over the fence. The manager rubbed his chin, deciding on how to phrase this.

"She works in a shop in Diagon Alley." Harry grinned; his sister was a witch, not one of Aunt Petunia's gossip buddies.

"Then I most probably am." Harry waited for the manager to say something. If his sister was a witch and he still talked to her than he can't be that bad.

"Well, Harry. What makes you think you can handle the job?" The manager asked sitting back in his chair

"Do you know what a parseltounge is?" Harry asked.

The manager shook his head.

"Do you know who Voldemort is?"

The manager nodded.

"You probably know why your sister knows me then," the manager nodded again, "Okay, well when Voldemort tried to kill me somehow some of him got put in me, he's a parseltounge too. Parseltounge is supposedly dark magic. Anyway, one thing Voldemort is famous for is his ability to talk to snakes, when he tried to kill me somehow that trait must have passed on to me as well." Harry finished. The manager seemed to be considering it.

"Okay, I'll take you to the reptile house and see how you get on with the snakes. If you do good, the job is yours." Harry smiled and they both stood up.

"Did you catch that Brazilian Boa that got loose a few years ago?" Harry asked as they walked out of the office.

"Yes he didn't get that far before we caught up to him, how do you know that?" The manager looked at Harry as they made their way past the monkeys and the lions. Harry looked sheepish.

"I accidentally let it out… you might remember me, my cousin got trapped in the enclosure." He replied. The manager put on an expression of recognition.

"Ah yes I remember that now." The manager chuckled and opened the door to the reptile house. "How is your cousin these days? Lost some weight I hope." Harry smiled

"Smeltings have put him on a diet. Seems to be working, slowly though." They both chuckled and they stopped in front of the enclosure of the Brazilian boa constrictor. "Hi there remember me?" Harry hissed at the snake. The boa looked up and, what seemed like to Harry, sighed.

"They caught me," it said simply. Harry smiled

"I noticed. Hey, if I make a good impression I might be taking care of you for a couple of months."

"Where isss the other man?"

"He's in hospital, some new snakes bit him, three at the same time. He's recovering."

"Oh. Would you like me to help you make a good impresssssssion?" With that the boa reared up as much as it could and started dancing somewhat. The manager looked stunned

"Good Lord! What is it doing?"

"Trying to help me give a good impression." Harry said laughing and smiling. The manager laughed.

"Well then I suppose I have to give you the job now." He said as they walked on toward the staff area. The manager stopped suddenly and frowned into an enclosure. "Harry these are the snakes that bit Paul, could you ask them why for me?" Harry was surprised but looked at the snakes nonetheless.

"Hi there." Harry hissed at the snakes. They all looked up.

"You sssssspeak our language." they said simply Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, it's a skill I kind of picked up when some evil wizard tried to kill me." Harry paused a moment to let that sink in. "But anyway, why did you bite that man?" He was sure they would have shrugged if they had shoulders.

"He took usssss near the griffin. Sssssnakes and griffinsssss are enemiesssss you know." Of all the answers Harry expected to hear that was not one of them.

"Griffin? Where?" Harry was stunned and then it came to him. Griffin… Griffindor…. The emblem. The Lion! So that's why it seemed to be interested in them when they passed.

"The Lion's a griffin?" he asked the snakes and they merely nodded. Harry was shocked and he must have shown it because the manager asked him what was wrong. "Uh…" Harry noticed the family looking at the snake next to them, "Could we, um…" he indicated to the door labeled 'Staff Only'. The manager nodded and they walked through. Before Harry could explain a man rushed up.

"Mr. Heath! The snakes need feeding and no one is willing to do it after what happened. Who's this?" He said the last part while indicating Harry.

"Ah, Samuel, this is Harry, he'll be the snake keeper till Paul recovers," the manager said

"HIM? But he's got to be like twelve or something!" Samuel protested

"Nearly fifteen actually, and you'll find that I am quite capable. I'll prove it if you like." Harry said indignantly. Samuel raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Samuel asked, while Mr. Heath watched bemused. Harry thought a while.

"Okay… I'll feed the snakes and while I'm doing that you'll see."

Mr. Heath handed him a bundle of keys and indicated that Samuel show Harry what to do. Samuel showed Harry the mouse and rat tanks. Harry watched as Samuel showed him a chart of what to feed each snake, how often and the vitamins they have to take. Harry pulled out a tray and Samuel loaded it with a rat in a paper bag (as it was still alive) and a few pills.

"This is for the Brazilian Boa. But I warn you he hates the vitamins."

Samuel said. They walked over to a hatch about a meter off the ground. On it was a label

'Brazilian Boa Constrictor' The padlock was painted blue. Harry flicked through the keys until he came to one that was blue. He opened the pad lock and looked inside. He put the tray on a branch and climbed into the enclosure, as Dudley had proven it was big enough for a person, or two people. People watched on the outside as Harry closed the enclosure hatch over and let the rat loose. The Boa snapped it up and gulped it down whole. Harry picked up the vitamins and he could have sworn that the snake groaned.

"Aw come on, they're good for you." Harry hissed at it.

"If you sssssay sssso." the boa replied and opened its mouth. Harry tossed the pills in and the snake swallowed them with a look of disgust. The people on the other side of the glass applauded. Harry blushed and waved. He picked up the tray, then climbed out of the enclosure and shut and padlocked the hatch. Samuel looked him up and down and noting that he didn't have a single bruise nodded.

"I suppose you'll do. I'm the assistant vet. I'll show you around tomorrow. Introduce you to everyone." Harry shook Samuel's hand and walked back over to the feed area to collect food for the tiger snake. Mr. Heath and Samuel left and Harry walked over to the hatch labeled 'Tiger Snake' with an orange colored padlock. He pulled out the orange key and unlocked the hatch. As soon as he did he heard the snakes constant hissing.

"Bite the Human, Bite the Human, Bite the Human…" It chanted, eyes locked on Harry, just waiting for him to lower his arm enough for it to reach. Harry looked at it while it continued to chant.

"You're a hostile one aren't you? Well if you bite me you don't get food, 'cos no one else wants to risk feeding you." Harry hissed at it. It seemed shocked.

"You sssspeak. Very well, I will not bite you. But I will not eat the sssmall lifelessssss thingsssss. The tasssste issss not appealing." it hissed drawing out the Ss like every other snake Harry had met.

"How about this? I'll stuff the vitamins in the mice and then you eat the mice. That way you won't taste them." Harry suggested. The tiger snake seemed to consider it.

"I will try it." The snake replied simply. Harry rested the tray on the doorway of the enclosure and dug his hand into the paper bag that contained two mice. He caught a mouse, which squeaked ferociously. Harry picked up the pills and stuffed them down in mouse's mouth. The mouse made a hacking noise but seemed to recover and went back to struggling uselessly in Harry's hand. When Harry had stuffed the pills down the mouse's throat he tossed both mice into the enclosure and watched the tiger snake snap them up and swallow them whole.

"Much better," the snake said and curled up on the rock for a nap. Harry waved to the young boy on the other side of the glass, who waved back. After he closed the hatch Harry took the tray back to fill up for the next snake.

Harry spent hours feeding all the snakes, that needed feeding, on both sides of the reptile house, sometimes waving to the people on the other side of the glass and smiling at the occasional applause. After he had finished he left through the door he and Mr. Heath had come through. As soon as the door closed, however a boy ran up, he was about ten or eleven.

"Hey, I think one of your snakes is sick," he said.

"Which one?" Harry asked in return.

"That one," the boy said pointing to the Australian Brown snake. Harry thanked him and hurried back through the door marked 'Staff Only'. He walked to the hatch labeled 'Australian Brown Snake' and unlocked the padlock which was, ironically, brown. He hadn't needed to feed this snake today, it wasn't due for a feed for a week. As soon as Harry opened the hatch he saw the boy on the other side of the glass. He also saw the snake. It did indeed look sick. It was lying upside down.

"Are you alright?" He asked it. It seemed to look at him groggily.

"Will the two of you pleassssse keep it down, I have a headache," it replied looking at Harry. He took the fact that he had a headache for a bad sign, not to mention he thought there was two of Harry. Harry carefully picked up the snake, which was supposed to be very venomous, but appeared too ill to bite him. Harry closed and locked the hatch and walked down the hall that Samuel had left down hours ago. He saw him within minutes he was in a room with a woman in a coat, checking over various small animals. Harry opened the door and they both looked up.

"This area is for staff only," the woman said looking worried at the very dangerous snake coiled around his forearm, as if she thought it would bite him at any second.

"I, uh…" Harry wasn't sure what to say

"It's okay Dr. Martin, That's Harry, I told you about him," he said then he turned to Harry "Do you even know what you have coiled around your arm young man," he demanded as if still skeptical of Harry's abilities.

"Australian Brown Snake, supposed to be deadly only this one doesn't seem to well." he replied matter-of-factly. Dr. Martin still looked a bit skeptical.

"Put him on the table, and we'll have a look." she said. Harry complied and stood back. He watched as she set to work on the snake and after checking it over and performing a quick surgery Samuel put the snake in a cage to recover. Dr. Martin came over to him, piece of paper in hand. "Add this to his diet list." She said simply "You may have just saved that snake's life. He probably would have been dead by tomorrow."

Harry smiled.

"You know, Sam said you got on well with snakes but I guess I underestimated you."

Harry shrugged. Samuel interrupted them then,

"I'm going home now Doctor." Dr. Martin nodded.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall and was shocked by what he saw. It was 4 pm. The day had just flown by. Harry left after Samuel while the doctor went back to checking raccoons, penguins and various other animals. He copied the vitamins on the piece of paper onto the food chart then went straight to the manager's office barely noticing anything along the way. After being admitted he sat down and waited for Mr. Heath to say something.

"Well, Harry, it looks as if you have yourself a summer job," the manager said at last then he handed Harry a small bag. Harry curiously looked inside. There was a belt with a few attachments, like a notepad and pen and a radio. There was also a blue cap and a staff pass, Harry had no idea when he had taken the picture but he knew it was from that day.

Mr. Heath seemed to notice his confusion because he said, "It's a still shot from the security camera." Harry thanked him and said he had to go home. The manager nodded and Harry left. Harry collected Dudley's bike and headed back to Privet drive. He managed to get the bike back into the shed without anyone seeing him but as soon as he walked in the door he heard Aunt Petunia's accusing voice.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked, she was annoyed but still seemed quite neutral and Harry wasn't sure what prompted the niceness. Quite frankly he wasn't sure if it was a good sign.

"At the zoo." Harry replied immediately, no point lying, "I got a job there."

"What kind of job?" Uncle Vernon asked from his seat, Harry could practically see what he was thinking, 'Take away his pay and tell him it's for board.'

"I'm replacing the snake keeper for the summer, I'm sure you read about it, it was on the front page." Harry replied in a kind of emotionless tone so Uncle Vernon couldn't accuse him of being insolent. "Sirius will be so glad to hear I'm earning some money of my own for a change." Harry smiled inwardly as he saw Uncle Vernon's face fall. Just the mention of Harry's criminal godfather and he knew he wouldn't be able to touch the boy's pay. Harry ate the small meal that was supposed to be dinner and headed upstairs to see if he could find some left over wizard sweets in his trunk to fill up on. That night he fell asleep smiling.


	3. Shra's Sight

**Disclaimer:** If you choose to sue me for using things that I acknowledge aren't mine you are welcome to the half empty jar of mustard that is the sole thing in my fridge. 

**Summary: **Harry's second day is spent being tailed by a suspiciously smart cat. He makes a new friend and an old one drops by for a visit.

**Author Note**: Thank you to all my reviewer... I mean that I only have had one... what's wrong with you people... you know that purple button is inviteing... Go on CLICK IT! Go on I dare you... even if it's just to flame me... yes you heard me right THIS FIC ACCEPTS FLAMES! and now for something completely different...

* * *

Chapter 2

Shra's Sight

Voldemort turned on Harry and with Harry's own wand cried out "_Avada Kedavra_!" A green light rushed toward Harry.

Harry sat up in bed. 'Not again' he thought. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and put on his glasses. The room was incredibly still. He stood up and walked over the window. Looking out into the street he could swear he saw a cat sitting on the wall of the house across the street. It looked familiar somehow. Then he suddenly knew. He smiled, a rare occasion since the third task. He was about to go outside to greet her, when Denekar started crying. Harry hastily picked her up and calmed her down. He didn't want Uncle Vernon waking up. He pulled a blanket out of the cot and wrapped it around Denekar. He then selected a bottle from the warmer; Aunt Petunia had replaced the bottles while he was at the zoo. After he had done that he went down stairs and out the front door. He held the bottle for Denekar as he watched the cat eye him sceptically then trot across the street.

"Professor." Harry said in a manner of greeting. The cat looked up and down the street before transforming into Hogwarts' strict deputy head.

"Mr. Potter, What may I ask are you doing out at this time of night, with an infant no less?" She replied.

"This is my new cousin Denekar, as for the untimely hour I could ask you the same thing."

"The headmaster sent me to watch out for you. What did you think I'd be doing here? Trying to pluck up the courage to ask you out?" McGonagall replied with just the slightest touch of sarcasm. Harry was trying to think of something to say when he was saved by Denekar who hiccuped. Harry shifted her from lying down to a vertical position and burped her. "You certainly seemed to have become a baby expert." McGonagall said looking at the young baby with a small smile on her face.

"It's only the third time I've fed her." Harry replied, his cheeks a little redder than normal. "Would you like to hold her?" He asked returning the favour and making McGonagall blush. Harry didn't let McGonagall reply instead he handed her the seemingly amused infant. Like Harry had done last night she instinctively raised her arms to cradle Denekar. There seemed to be something special about her.

"It's been a long time since I've done this." She said. There seemed to be a note of pain in her voice so Harry didn't pursue it.

"I don't think she's muggle." Harry said out of nowhere. McGonagall looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she despises Uncle Vernon, she never cries when she's with me and well, yesterday she got hold of my wand and let loose sparks."

"Hmm, I'll have someone come by to check." Denekar shifted and made an uncomfortable noise. McGonagall handed her back to Harry.

"She needs changing. Ah, care to come in, Professor?" McGonagall nodded a little and changed back into her cat form. They went inside and up to Harry's room. "Have a seat," Harry said indicating his bed, "How long have you been out there Professor?"

"Since about eight last night."

"Are you watching over the house or me?"

"You."

"And how long are you going to be watching me for?"

"Till Arabella gets back from Saint Mungo's so until tomorrow afternoon I should think." Harry wondered who Arabella was but thought of something more important to ask.

"Then I'll suppose you'll want to come with me to work in the morning."

"You got a job? When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could jump at you at any time."

"If we stop living a normal life just because Voldemort's back then he's already won."

"You sound just like Albus. Alright I'll accompany you tomorrow." Harry put Denekar in her cot having changed her.

"It's at the zoo. I'm the snake keeper."

"I should have known. I assume you're keeping your wand accessible at all times." Harry dug out his wand from under the loose floorboard.

"Should I be?"

"Of course you should be. You need to be able to defend yourself. Well anyway, I should be leaving. I'll see you tomorrow." With that McGonagall changed into a cat and left the room. Harry heard the door open then shut again.

Harry walked over to his trunk and rummaged around inside looking for something to occupy his mind until morning. He pulled out the first book he laid his hands on and read the title. It was one of Lockhart's books from his second year at Hogwarts. Disgusted he threw it back into the trunk and made a mental note to sell them to Perkins' Pre-loved Products, the second hand shop in Diagon Alley. He pulled out a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans and carefully sniffed a light blue bean that had an orange stripe going down it. He'd never seen one like this before. He nibbled a bit off the end and tasted it. It tasted like some sort of meat but he'd never had it before. He wasn't sure what kind of meat it was, but it tasted nice so Harry ate the rest of the bean.

Looking in his trunk again, Harry noticed something special that Hagrid had given him in his first year. A photo album, with pictures of his parents. He sat down on his bed with the beans and the photo album. There were still a number of photos with people he didn't know. He spent quite a while looking at the first picture. It was the last picture his parents had been in, taken a week before they were betrayed and murdered. Harry looked at their smiling faces. James waved and Lily rushed out of the frame and came back with a laughing baby in her arms. Harry stared at the picture; he had never been in that photo before. He waved to his younger self, who covered his eyes with his hands.

Harry smiled and absently tossed a bean into his mouth. It tasted dry, then he realised what it was. Toilet Paper! Harry took the half chewed bean out of his mouth disgusted. Little Harry in the photo laughed and pointed, Harry turned the page. This was a photo of James and a few other people at a party of some sort. Harry recognised Sirius, Remus and Lily, but there two other girls there he couldn't place, but the picture was taken when they were about seven. He might know the girls but they may look a lot different now. Harry spent a couple of hours looking at the photo album, after all each was rarely the same. When Harry finally closed the album, it was getting light outside. Harry put the album and the rest of the beans back into his trunk and went for a hot shower.

After he was sufficiently clean, he went back into his room and got changed, making sure he had a pocket large enough to hide his wand. He was just about to put his shoes on when Denekar started crying again. Had it really been that long since he fed her last night?

"Boy, shut that baby up!" Uncle Vernon was just getting up. Harry picked up Denekar and fed her. He looked at his clock. The red light glowed 7:34. He didn't have to be at the zoo till 9:30 and it took him about half an hour to ride there so he had to leave no later then 9:00, but he wanted to get there early. He burped Denekar and changed her. Leaving her on the change table he opened a chest of drawers that had been put into his room, and sure enough there were baby clothes in there. Harry smiled and pulled out a little sailor suit type thing and showed it to Denekar.

"What about this?" He asked. Denekar crossed her eyes and poked out her tongue in a clear 'don't make me sick' face. Harry put it back in and pulled out a red dress with white dots. Denekar didn't seem to object much, but then he assumed that there weren't any clothes that she would really like. Harry put her dress on and then went over to his bed to put his shoes on. That done he took Denekar downstairs. Aunt Petunia was busying herself in the kitchen. Harry took Denekar outside while he went and got Uncle Vernon's paper. He saw Professor McGonagall sitting on the garden wall.

"You may as well make your way to Surrey zoo now, Professor. I'll come in a minute." He said. The cat nodded then trotted off down the street. Harry took the paper inside and sat it on the table, just as Uncle Vernon came down stairs. Harry gave Denekar to Aunt Petunia. She seemed thrilled to have a baby girl. Harry ate the half grapefruit on his plate then excused himself and went and collected Dudley's bike.

When he got to the zoo he went through the door that said 'staff entrance' and noticed as a cat squeezed in behind him. He showed his pass to the security guard and began to make his way to the reptile house. He stopped about half way startling the cat that was following him. He turned and made his way to Mr. Heath's office and noting that the secretary wasn't in yet he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Heath's voice came through the door. Harry went in and closed the door after Professor McGonagall. "Harry! You're in early. What's up?" Harry turned the cat that was poised on a chair.

"Professor, would you mind?" Harry asked indicating that she change into her human form. Professor McGonagall looked at Mr. Heath as if to say, 'But he's muggle'. "Yes, he is, but his sister isn't." The cat seemed to shrug then was instantly replaced by a human. Mr. Heath seemed a little surprised but regained his composure. Harry looked at them, wondering how to start. "Mr. Heath, you know how yesterday you asked me to ask the snakes why they bit the other snake keeper?" The manager nodded. "Well they told me. It seems that you have a magical creature in the zoo." Both adults looked confused. "The lion is not a lion, it's a griffin." Mr. Heath still looked a little confused, but Professor McGonagall stood up.

"I'll go to the ministry to get someone to come and collect it. I expect you'll want a replacement?" Mr. Heath, while confused, nodded and McGonagall disappeared. Harry explained what a griffin was and after about an hour three people appeared in the room. One of the ministry officials held a small wooden box. It was still half an hour till the zoo opened. The five of them left the manager's office and went to the lion's cage. Mr. Heath unlocked it and one of the wizards from the ministry led the griffin out while the other enlarged the box, and ushered the replacement lion into the cage. The griffin was then put into the crate and it was shrunk back to the size of the small box. McGonagall picked up the box. The ministry wizards disapparated and McGonagall turned to the two left.

"I'll be taking him to Hogwarts, I believe that Hagrid would enjoy taking care of it. Griffins are about the only harmless animals Hagrid likes." Harry smiled and McGonagall disappeared as well.

"Well I best be getting to work. Oh Mr. Heath? You should probably warn the lion keeper that this one will probably be a bit more grumpy." Mr. Heath smiled and nodded. They went their separate ways.

There were only two snakes to feed so after Harry had to try and find something to do. He went to the first enclosure, the one inhabited by the Eastern Milk snake. Finding the white key to correspond to the lock, Harry unlocked the hatch and opened it.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The snake sounded polite, with a clear feminine tone.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to chat, would you mind if I took you out for a while?"

"Ssssure, why not." Harry carefully picked up the milk snake and, while it curled around his arm, closed the hatch. Walking out into the main display area, Harry selected a bench and sat down.

"So, do you have a name?" Harry asked quietly

"Ssshra."

"Well Shra, is there anything about you I should know?"

"Not really, I jussst love attention."

"Well, if you can be gentle, I can promise lots of that." Harry stood up and made his way over to a large crowd that had gathered in front of the Indian Cobra's enclosure. Everyone seemed nervous and worried.

"Somebody help my baby!" A woman shrieked from the front of the group. Harry saw what was wrong. A boy of about seven had somehow found his way into the enclosure, even though the glass wasn't broken.

"Break the glass." One man suggested.

"Don't do that, you'll stir up the snake. I'll get him." Harry rushed around and frantically searched for the yellow key. Shra coiled herself onto Harry's upper arm, freeing his hands. Harry unlocked the hatch and, after opening it, saw the Indian Cobra rose up ready to strike. The boy was as far away from the snake as possible, and terrified. The light in the enclosure flickered.

"Lay down!" Harry commanded and the snake obeyed, knowing the danger was over, curling up for a sleep on the rock. Harry held his arms out for the boy who seemed scared, even without noticing Shra, but let Harry help him out.

"He isss magical." Harry heard Shra say as the boy hugged Harry around the middle.

"You can tell?" Harry asked. Shra nodded as the boy's parents came through came though the door.

"Ethan! Oh god, Ethan, you're okay." The boy's mother seemed to be in hysterics, but then so had Aunt Petunia.

"What about his parents?" Harry asked Shra

"Muggle."

"What happened Ethan?" The boy's father asked.

"One minute the glass was there, then the snake moved, and then the glass wasn't there. Why do strange things always happen when I'm around?" Ethan sounded really upset. Harry locked the door again as the boy dismayed.

"I don't know, darling." The mother said.

"I do." The family jumped. They had forgotten about Harry. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, the snake keeper." Harry offered his hand. The man looked at it nervously, eyeing the small snake on his upper arm. "Don't mind Shra, she's gentle, most of the snakes here are, but you have to watch out for the tiger snake."

"Philip Tucker," the man said still eyeing Shra but shaking Harry's hand. "That cobra didn't seem too gentle."

"He was just scared. He's not used to anything but rats being in his enclosure."

"You said you know why strange stuff happens around me." Ethan seemed a little anxious to know. Harry paused, wondering how to phrase this.

"How old are you?" he asked the boy.

"I'll be eight in August." He seemed proud of that. Harry ushered them into an office Samuel said was for his use.

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but considering how I found out it would be easier if you knew. But you must understand we try to keep to ourselves, so you can't go repeating what I am about to tell you." The mother and father nodded and Ethan still looked a bit unsure.

"You can keep a secret can't you Ethan? Because this is a really big secret and if I tell you, you have to be able to keep it." Ethan nodded too and Harry held out his little finger. "Pinkie promise?" Ethan took Harry's little finger with his and shook it. Harry smiled and turned to the family as a whole.

"Magic. Yes I mean magic, it really exists and Ethan definitely has it. Every so often there's a child in a muggle… uh that is non-magical, family that possesses magic. If you don't believe me think of all the strange occurrences surrounding your son. I'll bet everything strange that has happened around him has been either when he was angry, upset, scared or surprised. Just like then, you said you were leaning on the glass and the cobra moved, it surprised you and you accidentally magicked the glass away. I did the same thing when I was ten. Only it was the Brazilian boa and it happened because my cousin made me angry and HE fell in." Ethan laughed and Harry smiled at him.

"I thought it was pretty funny too. Pity my Aunt Petunia didn't."

"So this will keep happening? Can it be controlled?" Mr. Tucker seemed to accept that magic really existed.

"After primary school I'm sure he'll be invited to a wizarding school to learn to control his magic. While small accidents can happen at times of intense emotion they'll happen less and less as he learns to control it."

As the silence progressed from thoughtful to awkward Harry looked down at his hands. He watched Shra playfully slither over his right hand, down onto his lap then lift herself up onto his hand. Harry thought how much she looked like a living wristband. All eyes were on Shra when she started to tense. Harry shook his hand trying to get Shra to move. Just as his hand started to turn purple, Samuel appeared at the door.

"Harry, have you seen…" He stopped short seeing Shra and Harry's purple hand. He was about to say something else when Harry held up his left hand to stop him, Shra had already started talking.

"_From desert to rain, Icarus travels by, but tired and in pain, he falls from the sky." _As soon as she finished she loosened her grip

The room sat in silence. Harry pondered on what Shra had just said, she had spoken in the same unusually deep voice Trelawny had used after his third year exam, and it was the only time she said anything when she didn't draw out her Ss. He was about to ask her about it, but Samuel got in first.

"Uh, Harry?" Harry looked up at him and saw his eyes flicker towards the Tuckers.

"Oh, yes, well I think I've given you enough to think about, and I'm sure you want to continue on your outing." Harry stood and the Tuckers followed suit. The filed out of the office and Harry called out to Ethan.

"Remember, pinkie promise." The boy smiled and Harry watched as they left through the staff door to the reptile house.

"Harry what were they doing in here?" Samuel asked when they had gone.

"Oh they're old friends of mine." Harry lied, "I saw them and invited them back for a chat. Anyway, what did you want me for?"

"I was going to ask you if you'd seen the milk snake. It's been a bit dangerous lately. Once it managed to wrap itself around Paul's neck. We had to sedate it so he could breathe. Doctor Martin was considering putting it down." Harry was a bit alarmed.

"Don't do that. Now I'm warned I won't let her get into a position to do it again." Sam looked at him then nodded.

"Okay, I'll leave it be for now but why don't you put it back and I'll show you around." Harry nodded and put Shra back promising to talk to her tomorrow.

Sam walked with him all around the zoo introducing him to the people that worked there and showed him the cafeteria. Harry was relieved to learn that he could get lunch here and have the cost taken out of his pay directly. They grabbed some lunch and just as they sat down Harry noticed a cat jumping onto a spare seat at their table.

"Hello Professor, had lunch yet?" Sam was fascinated when the cat nodded in reply.

"It's like she understood you." Harry laughed.

"You'd be surprised. Why do you think I call her 'Professor'?" McGonagall glared at him, but he didn't notice. After lunch Sam showed Harry the rest of the zoo and then Harry made his way back to the reptile house with a tabby cat on his heels. He checked each snake before going into the staff area. There he found a note on his desk from Doctor Martin asking him to bring the milk snake down for a check up. Obviously Sam had told her about what she'd done earlier. Harry opened her enclosure and put up a sign in the window that said the snake was not available for viewing. He told Shra that the doctor wanted to look at her to make sure she was healthy. Shra promised to behave and crawled onto his waiting hands. Harry closed the hatch again and with his animagus guardian in tow went to the veterinary area.

"Hello again Harry, You've brought the milk snake I see, and a cat?"

"Uh yeah, I call her Professor."

"Oh yes, Sam mentioned a cat had met you for lunch." She didn't say anything about the cat being there, and it was later that Harry learned that word had gotten back to Mr. Heath that a cat had been following him around. Harry was amused to learn that Mr. Heath had replied that this was a zoo. There were animals everywhere and the cat was to be left alone. Harry left work that day well settled into his new job and carrying a list of the snakes, their names and food chart. But Harry was to find that his day was not yet over.

That night he was heading up to bed, quietly so not to disturb Denekar who had been put to bed hours before hand. He opened the door and saw Dobby sitting on his bed looking at Denekar. It surprised him that he was just sitting there not making a noise. Last time he was here Harry found him jumping on his bed. Dobby looked up as Harry came in and smiled.

"Miss Denekar is beautiful baby." Dobby said quietly. Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. So this would be a quiet visit. Harry smiled back at Dobby and Dobby turned back to Denekar. "Harry Potter was right about her."

"Really? Um… Right about what?" Harry asked confused.

"Being a witch."

"I didn't know that House-elves could tell." Dobby grinned at Harry again.

"Oh yes. Is part of not being seen. We is able to see auras. Them show magic or no magic. When house-elf sees aura, knows to leave the room." Harry was grateful that Dobby was being quiet. Lord knows what would happen if one of the Dursleys found a house-elf in the same room with Denekar. He sat down on the bed next to his house-elf friend and sighed.

"Is that what you do in the holidays? Look for muggle-born students?" Harry asked just thinking of the situation.

"Some of us. Some having to stay and keep castle clean, tricky with peeves around. We also check on ones we know. Some loose magic sometimes." Just then Harry heard a small pop and another House-elf appeared frantic.

"Peddy in biggest big trouble, Dobby. Peddy was seen! By muggle boy I didn't see him coming and he saw me! What is Peddy going to do?" Peddy was being rather noisy and Denekar woke up and started making uncomfortable noises. Harry was going to get up to calm her down but Peddy rushed over to her crib and gently picked her up. "I is sorry little miss. Peddy not seeing you there." Dobby gasped and Harry was trying to take in information. Denekar was perfectly content again and was in fact nearly asleep, and why had Dobby gasped?

"OK… hold up… one thing at a time. Dobby, what's wrong with her not seeing Denekar?" Dobby grinned up at Harry.

"Only one thing stop a house-elf from knowing when people are around. It mean Dobby soon to be father!" Dobby said proudly turning his smile to Peddy who smiled back. Harry looked at her holding Denekar and knew she was going to make a fine mother.

"Congratulations Dobby, you too Peddy. Okay, next thing. Who was it that saw you? How old was he?"

"He is nearly eight." Peddy said with a sigh. "Peddy think his name Ethan Tucker." Harry smiled

"It's a small world." Harry said. The two house-elves looked at him.

"I met him earlier today. I told him about magic because his magical outbursts were upsetting him. Don't worry about it Peddy."

"Peddy is very grateful to Harry Potter." Peddy said with a relieved smile.

"Anyway, how's Winky doing these days?" Harry asked, more to Dobby but it was Peddy who answered.

"Winky is still drinking lots. Peddy is thinking she is not liking being around lots of other house-elves." Harry shook his head.

"Maybe you guys should head back to Hogwarts. You should tell Dumbledore your happy news and maybe it's best if you stay there for a while Peddy. Let me know when your baby is born OK? Tell Dumbledore what you think is making Winky sad and say Hi to him for me." Harry said realising how late it was getting. Both of his visitors nodded and Peddy put the sleeping Denekar back in her cot before they both disappeared with two small pops. Harry shook his head again. His days seemed to be getting busier and busier he mused as he changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed.


	4. Routines

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I don't own, the garden's been planted, just sprouting the weeds that I've sown.

Story Summary: Harry was looking forward to a nice normal holiday then he finds out that Aunt Petunia has had a baby, and as if that wasn't enough. A strange boy shows up and turns Harry's life upside down. Then there's the school year!

This Chapter: Harry gets some more help, mingled with more responsibility. He finds out once again how small the world is and brings home something he probably shouldn't have.

Author Notes: That's more like it! That's it PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON! Keep it up guys or I'll have to get the nifflers...Thanks for the reviews... I hope you like this chapter...and Yes many more interesting things are going to happen to Harry.

Chapter 3 

Routines

As Harry peddled to work the next day he was in good spirits. He hadn't had _that_ dream and had actually gotten a decent sleep. He hadn't even minded when Denekar woke him up for a feed. When he arrived at the staff entrance gate he noticed a tabby cat sitting there.

"Morning Professor." Harry said getting off the bike he had claimed as his own. McGonagall nodded in reply.

Harry flashed his staff pass and walked in with the cat on his heels. He made his way over to the reptile house and stashed his bike in his office. He checked the chart and fed the snakes under the watchful gaze of his animagus guardian. He then retreated to his office once again to study the dated log that listed when the snakes were to be fed. He was thankful that the previous keeper had kept up with the records. He'd actually logged in each reptile's needs till the end of the year. He noticed that some snakes had alternating feeding days that changed between before and after Wednesdays and Sundays, which were his days off.

His musings were interrupted by a soft 'merow' from his professor. Harry looked up to see Sam in the doorway with a silly smile on his face.

"So, you have yourself a watch cat." He said amused. Harry snorted.

"I'd be careful, she might take offense and I may not be able to vouch for her bite a can guarantee she has a pretty mean… er…meow." Harry said deliberately not looking at his teacher. Sam laughed.

"Anyway, Dr. Martin wants to see the green python." Harry nodded and stood up a smile still on his face. He retrieved the snake that called himself Herdis before walking with Sam back to the vet wing. While they checked over Herdis, Harry introduced himself to the Australian Brown who went by the name Eerin. Dr. Martin said they could both go back to their enclosures and Harry managed to convince Sam to carry Herdis for him while he took Eerin who wasn't as placid. After they were both secured, Harry and Sam made their way to lunch with McGonagall in tow.

Harry looked at the variety of meals available today and ordered a large serve of spaghetti, then looked down to his professor.

"What would you like, Professor?" McGonagall looked at him a moment before jumping up to the shelf where people would put their purchases before moving on. She looked at the dishes before pawing the glass by the tuna casserole then motioned for a small serve. Sam smiled and shook his head Harry sat down and had lunch with him and the professor talking about random, meaningless things.

Harry spent the afternoon talking to random snakes and had a chat with Shra about her vision. The other snakes had confirmed that she had the sight. Shra herself actually seemed used to being told she had voiced a vision. She said she would keep an eye out for the vision's meaning but other than that there was nothing to be done about it.

When Harry got home for the night he was thankful for the cafeteria at work when he looked at his meager meal and fell into bed that night barely noticing the lumps that were in his mattress. That routine held for the rest of his holidays… well mostly. Every so often something would happen to change things a bit… or a lot. The first happened about a week after Dobby had visited. Harry had come home exhausted, having cleaned up one of the larger enclosures at the request of the occupant. When he went up to bed that night he found another guest. One he also recognized.

"Winky?" The soup stained house elf had stood as he came in and bowed.

"Master Harry, sir. I is bringing a message from Master Albus." She handed over the letter, Harry thanked her and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I received your letter from Hedwig, I believe Hagrid is taking care of her for a while, but I figured since this is coming to you by elf it would be alright. Dobby informed me of his visit to you and consequently I have decided that I will get Winky away from the other house elves at Hogwarts, but to do so I would have to get her out of the grounds, as the house elves service the entire area. Quite a feat but they are willed creatures. _

_Therefore I have decided to pass charge of Winky from the school to you. She will be your house elf and you will be responsible for her. I personally have added extra wards so her magic won't be detected, however anything emanating from a wand will show up on ministry scanners. Sorry to ruin your fun. I know it may seem a bit much but I have also given Winky a book for you to read that should help you with any questions. Anything else you can ask either Winky or myself._

_I do have to admit that I have another reason for entrusting you with a house elf. To be honest I was seriously considering sending Dobby to you before he came to me with his observations. Winky will be sending me weekly reports on your well-being and will come to me should an emergency arrive. You understand that with Voldemort up and about again, I must be informed immediately should he discover where you are and attempt to pass the wards. Other than that task Winky is yours to request of as you will._

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore _

Harry read the letter through twice to make sure he had gotten it right. He looked from the letter and Winky and back again and thought 'Hermione's going to be pissed.' Instead he looked back to the waiting house elf.

"Do you have the book Professor Dumbledore mentioned?" He asked Winky as if she were merely here to deliver the message and not here to stay. Winky handed Harry the thin book and he looked at the title. **_The habits and values of the average house elf by Albus Dumbledore_**. Harry looked at the author twice and a third time. He wasn't aware that Dumbledore had written any books. He skimmed through stopping at parts that could answer his questions then looked back to Winky who had stood patiently while he sat on his bed and read the book.

"OK. It says to set up basic rules first so here goes. Winky, I would like you to take better care of yourself, which includes making sure what you are wearing is clean. Next this is a muggle house, even if it has been warded several times over. That means no one under this roof except me and Denekar are to see you, unless I call for you while with someone. Now as for rest, which I expect you to get enough of, you should find a small bed in the cupboard under the stairs. You can use that but you'd best hide anything personal so if any of my muggle relatives look in there they won't see it. Is that alright?" Harry spoke gently. He didn't like having to order her about but looking at how she was caring for herself he thought he'd have to for her own well being. Winky smiled up at him, nodded and disappeared to settle herself in. Harry sighed and got changed and climbed into bed wondering what he was going to tell Hermione, if he ever managed to gather enough wits to even attempt an explanation.

The first interruption to his routine turned out to be a good one. Winky took over the night time feeding of Denekar, leaving Harry to sleep as much as he could. Unfortunately he discovered the better rested he was the more often the dream plagued his night. Luckily work kept him busy, and the dream was kept at bay whenever he came home exhausted. He had taken to helping out other keepers here and there to wear himself out. An act that his ever present 'watch cat' didn't understand and obviously didn't approve of. But Harry had confided in Winky and so McGonagall was told to leave him be.

Harry still kept time to talk to the snakes especially to see if Shra had any more visions or news on the one he had witnessed. No news yet but most of the snakes agreed that she didn't have another vision until the last one had happened. One night after coming home after helping clean out the elephant yard, Harry headed straight for the shower to rid himself of the stench of elephant dung. When he got downstairs for dinner he noticed that Dudley wasn't there.

'Probably off smoking' Harry thought having seen him doing so with his gang once when he had left work late. As soon as he sat down Uncle Vernon glared at him.

"Listen here boy, and make sure you remember this. I'm to host another dinner for a possible client. This time he'll be bringing his child along as well and after last time you will stay down here where I can keep an eye on you. You'll be in charge of Denekar while Petunia cooks and you'll entertain the child as well. You will also wait at the door to take their coats as Dudley already has a dinner invitation for that night."

'He's had a lot of "dinner invitations" lately' Harry thought but instead he merely said "Yes, Uncle Vernon." And quickly ate his dinner so he could fall into bed.

In preparation for this dinner Harry had gone out and bought himself some neat-casual clothes with his pay, which came to him in cash instead of the standard check everyone else got. He bought himself a short sleeved button down shirt and black jeans as well as an assortment of other clothes for him to wear to work. Professor McGonagall surprised him with a belt holster that actually turned itself, and the wand in it, invisible to all but the wearer. Harry had been shocked but very grateful because most of the better fitting clothes didn't have room for the wand and several times Harry had to use the cover of a snake rod (something for snakes to coil around instead of a hand) when people had spotted it.

As Harry stood by the door waiting for the guests Uncle Vernon glanced him over and didn't object to his choice of clothes. When the doorbell rang Harry opened it and spoke before thinking.

"Christ, it is a small world!" On the other side of the doorway the Tuckers were equally stunned. Harry recovered and invited them in, taking their coats. "Uncle Vernon, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker and their son Ethan are here." Harry said leading the family into the lounge. Uncle Vernon stood and shook hands with the adults and spared a slight nod to Ethan.

"Welcome to our home, Mister Tucker." He said formally.

"Call me Philip, this is my wife Nita and my son Ethan. You certainly have a lot of photos about." Mr. Tucker replied. Uncle Vernon smiled having planned for that remark.

"Yes, we have plenty of the entire family about, but as my boy Dudley is spending dinner somewhere else I thought to pull out all our pictures of him, after all what father doesn't like to show off his children?" He smiled toothily and continued. "Please call me Vernon, excuse me a moment while I fetch my wife." He disappeared into the kitchen. Harry turned to the Tuckers motioning for them to make themselves comfortable.

"If you don't mind, could you keep magic out of the conversation? My Aunt and Uncle don't exactly embrace the subject. They're the type of people that don't like anything outside their version of ordinary. Mind you I'd get ready for a lot of buttering up if he's looking for a sale, but it would save me a lot of hassle if you could just not mention it." Mr. and Mrs. Tucker smiled and nodded and Ethan voiced a soft OK. Uncle Vernon returned with Denekar in hand and Aunt Petunia right behind him.

"Philip, Nita, this is my little girl Denekar and my lovely wife Petunia. My nephew Harry here has lived with us since he was one." Harry noticed that Uncle Vernon didn't mention Harry parents were dead. Not knowing the Tuckers knew about magic he'd avoided the topic by not mentioning them. Uncle Vernon passed Denekar to Harry and sent him off to feed her. Harry took Denekar and turned back to the Tuckers.

"If you don't mind, I can watch Ethan until dinner is ready." Mrs. Tucker smiled at him.

"Off you go Ethan." She said kindly. Harry led him up the stairs to his room.

"Hey, Ethan I have someone I want you to meet. You've already seen someone like her." Ethan looked at him curiously. As they stepped into Harry and Denekar's room Harry called for Winky. She appeared with a small pop and Ethan jumped.

"Ethan, this is Winky, She's a house elf. I also know the one you saw about a week ago, her name was Peddy." Ethan was stunned. While Winky stood nervously he looked Winky up and down before proclaiming 'Cool!' Harry smiled and handed Denekar to Winky.

"Could you please feed her and get her out of that hideous sailor suit and into something she likes more?" Winky nodded and set to her task. Harry motioned for Ethan to sit on the floor with Harry next to his trunk.

"House elves are magical servants. They don't get paid though, but most prefer it that way. I also have an owl but a friend is taking care of her for a while. Wizards use owls to carry mail. They're really clever. Unless someone is hiding they can usually find them even without an address." Ethan wowed and watched Winky feeding Denekar. Harry dug into his trunk and pulled out his photo album.

"There are lots of things that are different about the wizarding world. This is one you should probably be warned about." He opened the album, "Photos, pictures and paintings can move. Sometimes the people aren't even in them. The portraits at the wizard school can actually leave their painting and visit each other. You can talk to them but these are just pictures. They move but you can't hear them." Ethan was even more fascinated with the photo albums than with Winky.

"Who are they?" He asked. Harry smiled sadly.

"It's my mum and dad, that's why I look a lot like him, except for my eyes, everyone tells me I have my mums eyes."

"Are they dead? Is that why you live here with people who don't like magic?" Harry nodded.

"They died when I was one. A really evil wizard killed them, he even killed my mum when she begged him to leave me alone. That made a really old and powerful magic protect me so when he tried to use the killing curse on me it reflected onto him and nearly killed him. All I got was this scar." Harry lifted up his fringe to show the scar which Ethan thought was cool. Harry smiled and decided not to tell him about it giving him visions of Voldemort. That would just scare him and he didn't need to know that the evil wizard was fully alive again.

"It actually made me famous in the wizarding world. I'm the only one to survive a killing curse. I didn't know that until I was eleven. It annoys me really. Everyone is always interested in everything to do with me. It's hard to get privacy when you're famous. Plus it kinda makes my best friend a bit jealous. He has 5 older brothers who have all done something really great and it's hard to live up to."

"Five older brothers?" Ethan exclaimed "WOW! Does he have five younger brothers too?" Harry laughed at the near eight-year-old's imagination.

"No just one younger sister and he's really protective of her." Aunt Petunia called up the stairs that dinner was ready and the two got up. Winky handed Denekar, who was now dressed in a simple pink jumpsuit with a yellow duck on it, back to Harry.

"Thank you Winky. Ethan be careful not to tell my Aunt and Uncle about Winky. They don't know and it's best to keep it that way. You can tell your parents if you like but not until you've left ok?" Ethan nodded and they shook pinkies.

Dinner went smoothly with no one mentioning magic. Uncle Vernon made a big sale and Mr. Tucker winked to Harry when Uncle Vernon went to get the paper work. Harry slept well that night and got up bright an early the next day. Denekar hadn't even woken him, thanks to Winky.

Harry worked the next day. After feeding several snakes he made his way to lunch with Sam and McGonagall as usual. After, with no work of his own left for the day and not really wanting to offer his services elsewhere he went to Shra's enclosure she was always pleased to see him and even happier when he wanted to take her out. Putting up the usual sign saying the snake wasn't available for viewing he took her out and closed the hatch before making his way into the viewing area.

Shra thoroughly enjoyed the next few hours. She received lots of attention and a few pats as Harry stood in the middle of a cluster of people showing her to the crowd. It was eventually interrupted when Mr. Heath came around with a woman who looked about twenty five. The three of them went back into the staff only area, much to the dismay of the crowd around Harry and Shra. Once there they adjourned to Harry's office and Mr. Heath introduced them.

"Harry, this is my sister Theresa. She works at Perkins' in Diagon Alley." Shra curled herself on Harry's upper left arm as he shook her hand nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Harry. I'm not really one to ogle the famous but I was here anyway and Victor insisted I meet you."

"Thanks, it's good to meet you too." Harry noticed that she didn't seem to be flickering her eyes toward his scar, which was covered by his hair anyways, instead she seemed more interested in Shra. He smiled and ushered the milk snake back down onto his hands.

"This is Shra." He said holding her out to Theresa so she could pat her. She looked wary of her but carefully reached out a hand to pat her with one finger.

"That's an unusual name." Harry shrugged.

"It's the one she gave me." Theresa looked up at him.

"So you are a parselmouth?"

"Yeah, just a trait Lord I-don't-know-when-to-die gave me."

"But he is dead, isn't he?"

"I wish. He came back, about a month ago." Theresa looked horrified.

"Are you sure?" Harry pointed to a new scar on his right arm.

"The bastard used my blood to resurrect himself." Just then a meow was heard from the doorway. By the disapproving tone and look Harry knew that she was reacting to his language.

"Aw, come on Professor, he is a bastard." The look she gave him told him she still didn't approve and Harry rolled his eyes. Harry then noticed that Mr. Heath had left the room but his thoughts were interrupted by another voice.

"Professor McGonagall?" It seemed that Theresa knew his guardian. McGonagall transformed and nodded tersely to Harry's guest.

"Miss Heath." Theresa smiled.

"Actually it's Mrs. Perkins now but I'm surprised you remember me."

"I remember all my Griffindors." She replied matter-of-factly before she turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, we should be leaving it's getting late." Harry looked at the clock. It was half an hour later than he usually went home. He stood up fast.

"Oh man, Aunt Petunia is going to be pissed!" Professor McGonagall sent him another disapproving glare. "Aw, Come on Professor, I'm on holidays, if I don't get it out of my system now I'll be swearing at school." He replied hurriedly pulling on his jacket.

"It was nice chatting to you Theresa. I'll probably stop by the shop sometime. I gotta run." Theresa nodded and Harry grabbed his (well technically Dudley's) bike and hurried out the door. Completely forgetting the milk snake that was coiled on his arm, blissfully warm under his jacket.


End file.
